


What Had to Be Done

by Black_Eagle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel had a child, I suck at tags, Michael is not a saint, Michael's orders, Raphael is afraid and all that, Season/Series 05, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Eagle/pseuds/Black_Eagle
Summary: “An angel has fathered a child,” Raphael said.  “More than one, actually.”





	What Had to Be Done

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Point of No Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938317) by [schizonephilim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizonephilim/pseuds/schizonephilim). 



> This was based on Redemption for the Fallen. And should be read after the first part of Point of No Return.
> 
> Give Raphael and Michael love they deserve.
> 
> Beta'd by Schiozonephilim.

 

 

 

“What happened?” Michael asked quietly.

 

The last several years had been tough on him.  After Lucifer passed the Mark to Cain, Father had decreed Lucifer’s punishment.  And so, Michael cast his dear brother into the deepest, darkest pit of Hell.  Before the eldest archangel could mourn for his fallen brother, his Father had left with no instructions or warning given, and suddenly,  _ he _ was in charge of Heaven.

 

He was lost in thought when the Healer walked into the throne room.  The Sword of God didn’t like sitting on the throne, but he  _ had _ to, to show his authority.  He was the absolute ruler of Heaven—it was his birthright—but if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to claim it.

 

An army?  Sure, he could lead one.  War is what he does, after all.  But being in charge of the entirety of Heaven?

 

Heaven was a different story.

 

He knew he was going to screw up.  He was made for war, not for diplomacy.  He was a weapon at best. 

 

But Heaven needed a ruler.  He didn’t  _ want _ to be one, but he was going to be.

 

_ “You don’t want to claim the throne, not really,” _ Gabriel had told him.  Michael ’ s voice held no emotion when he replied to the youngest archangel:   _ “But I must.” _

 

So he claimed the throne, but he never let anyone know God was gone.  He wasn’t the ruler of Heaven.  No, he was the “Commander of Heaven.”

 

Someone working under God.  It was a lie, of course, but… 

 

“An angel has fathered a child,” Raphael said.  “More than one, actually.” 

 

Michael swallowed.  Was it possible for an angel to have a child?  “What?” he breathed out.

 

“The waves of the cosmic power we felt before?  They were the result of an angel impregnating a human,” the healer explained softly.  He knew the eldest was having a hard time.  There was a pause before he continued.  “I don’t know what kind of power these… _ nephilims _ will possess.”

 

The (new) Commander of Heaven nodded thoughtfully.  “Which angels did it?”

 

“I…” Raphael hesitated.  “Brother, Gabriel was one of them.” 

 

Michael blinked.  Once.  Twice.  Then he took a deep breath.  “Okay, you can go, brother.”

 

“Michael-” the Healer started.  “Please…” he begged.  He didn’t know how to phrase what he wished to say.  He didn’t know why he was begging, either.  “Please,” he swallowed.  “Please don’t hurt him.”

 

Michael’s eyes softened for a moment, but it was gone in an instant.  Was his little brother afraid of him?

 

The answer was yes, but he didn’t really understand.  It wouldn’t be until a certain nephilim came along, many centuries later, that the full impact of his role became clear to him.

 

“Leave, Raphael,” he said, voice clear and sharp.  The younger archangel bowed his head and left, as he was ordered.

 

A few months later, the nephilims were born.  And Michael?  Michael made a grave mistake.

 

But, hey, if he screwed up badly enough, Father would come home to punish him.

 

He didn’t really care about the punishment he’d be given, either.

 

No matter what his punishment would be, Father would be  _ home _ .

 

He was only doing what had to be done.

  
  
  
  



End file.
